queens_blade_onlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Medic
"A ministering angel wandering in Hell" Medic is a special Arkana whose destructive instinct is sealed deep inside her. Her ability was designed to heal her comrades rather than harming. She invokes the Arkana spirit to descend upon her colleagues to improve their efficiency in battle. She can even command the Life Spirits around the area to create an emanating wave of light energy that can revive a deceased comrade. But even though her ability to heal is unmatched, she uses the same element to poison her foes to wreak havoc on her adversaries. http://imageshack.us/a/img208/3337/zm8.png ARKANA 651233390B * Archetype: Medic * Base Clone DNA: Northern European * Height: 5'11" * Bust: 34E * Waist: 23 * Hips: 34 Profile |-|Field Notes = The lynchpin of every Arkana squad, the Medic is unique in the fact that she was designed primarily to heal, rather than harm. Using a potent arsenal of bio- and nanotechnology, she can repair debilitating wounds, revive comrades from the brink of death, and boost nearby Arkana’s combat effectiveness with powerful stimulants. But even though healing is her true calling, she’s far from useless in a fight. The same technology she uses to heal can also be used to poison her foes, render them unconscious, and even disable their equipment. |-|Psych Profile = Whereas most Arkana have been altered to experience less empathy, the Medic was created to possess amplified nurturing and protective instincts. And while this has led to a more dedicated healer, it has also produced some surprising effects. For example, Medics have a tendency to “burn out” faster than most other Arkana, as they experience the tragedy of war more keenly than their sisters. Additionally, Medics have been known to exhibit stress-induced strength far more frequently than is normal, allowing them to lift impossibly heavy debris, sprint twice as fast to injured allies, and defend patients from even the deadliest enemies. |-|Enchancements = While her allies possess innumerable enhancements designed to increase their effectiveness in combat, the Medic was designed to be a walking medical and chemical laboratory. The aptly-named Medical module grants her vast knowledge of anatomy, virology, chemical and biotechnological engineering, and combat medicine. Using the raw materials in her Aegis Cannon, a Medic is capable of creating custom solutions in real-time for any disease, injury, or enemy she meets on the field. (Note: Although Medics are the least likely class to rebel against their Commanders, their surgical skill makes them one of the only classes which could conceivably remove Genesis Corp implants. Commanders working with Medics must stay vigilant for any sign of such tampering, and instigate strict countermeasures where necessary.) |-|Class Weapon = The most sophisticated of any Arkana’s equipment, the Aegis Cannon is both the source of the Medic’s materials and the method for their delivery. Roughly resembling a shield, it is in fact a miniature production facility, capable of fabricating any number of medicines, chemical compounds, and biological agents to fit the Medic’s needs. Once synthesis is complete, the cannon can deliver the desired payload in the form of a ballistic syringe, gas canister, or a compact swarm of nanobots. Properly stocked using an Arkana’s standard 6” teleporter, the Aegis Cannon is capable of responding to nearly every conceivable scenario a Medic might encounter during combat. |-|Class Mech = By empowering both her combat and healing capabilities, the Kali Mech transforms the Medic into an invaluable asset on the field. Heavy plating keeps her alive in even the worst firefights, and the Kali’s power core greatly increases the damage that can be inflicted by the Aegis Cannon’s normal attack. The Kali’s true strength, though, comes in the form of its ability to mass-produce fields of nanobots. Using this technology, the Medic can deploy a strategic safe-haven in the middle of a hectic battlefield, passively healing any allies in the area and turning the battle in their favor. Category:Archetypes